falloutfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Caesar
|derived =Hit Points: 220 Chance de Crítico: 5% Dano Desarmado: 5.5 Resistência à Veneno: 25% Limite de Peso: 210 Damage Threshold: 5 |level =30 |baseid = |refid = }} Caesar, nascido como Edward Sallow, é o carismático líder e fundador da Caesar's Legion. Ele é auto-proclamado "Filho de Marte", um membro formado dos Followers of the Apocalypse e cidadão da NCR. Ele é o principal antagonista em três finais de Fallout: New Vegas. História Origens Edward Sallow nasceu em 2226. Sua familia vivia perto de Boneyard até que seu pai foi assassinado por assaltantes quando ele tinha apenas 2 anos de idade, forçando ele e sua mãe a fugirem, eventualmente achando o santuário dos Followers of the Apocalypse em 2231. Ele recebeu uma educação livre pelos Followers e se tornou um escrivão especializado em antropologia e línguas. Embora fosse inteligente e carismático, ele não era muito popular entre seus companheiros devido ao seu narcizismo e sua petulancia. Ele não se sentia como parte dos Followers e, em retrospectiva, considerou que os objetivos deles eram completamente ingenuos. Em 2246, com 20 anos, Edward e Bill Calhoun, um companheiro dos Followers, e sete outros deles foram mandados pro leste para estudar dialetos tribais. Ele foi instruido a conhecer Joshua Graham, um missionário da Mormon Church de New Canaan que era um especialista em tribais. Ele embarcaram para uma região conhecida como Arizona em uma expedição de nove pessoas. Enojado pelas condiçoes primárias na qual os tribais viviam, ele olhava para eles como inferiores e imorais. Durante sua expedição ele tambem achou um monte de livros sobre a Roma Antiga. Embora ele já sabia de alguns fatos básicos sobre a antiguidade, estes livros mostraram coisas que ele não sabia. Lendo primeiro A História do Declínio e Queda do Império Romano e o próprio Commentarii de Julio César , notas pessoais das conquistas militares, mudou sua vida e este foi o primeiro passo de seu grande plano. Subida ao Poder Em alguma época de 2247, Edward, Joshua, Bill e os outros se tornaram reféns da Blackfoot tribe- enquanto Edward achava que eles fizeram isso pelo resgate, Joshua mais tarde atribuiu a mudança na relação da tribo a partir de um erro de tradução. Naquela época a tribo estava em guerra contra sete outras tribos;eles estavam em grande desvantagem numérica e Edward reconheceu que sua derrota e morte subseqüente era só uma questão de tempo. Relutante por ser destruído junto com eles, Edward escolheu (contra a vontade de seus companheiros) usar sua sabedoria para ensinar a Blackfoot tribe a arte da guerra depois de testemunhar sua falta de inteligencia. Ele mostrou a eles como limpar e manter suas armas, operar com táticas em grupos pequenos, a fabricar explosivos e a derrubar seus inimigos mais fracos primeiro; divide et impera(dividir e conquistar). Ele rapidamente os impressionou tanto que foi nomeado seu líder, tomando por ele mesmo o nome Caesar. Isso o levaria a delírios de grandeza, o que contribuiria a ele achar que era realmente o Julio César original. Caesar introduziu a tribo no conceito de atacar todas as tribos por perto. Edward sabia que as tribos apenas se enfrentavam em batalhas ocasionais, ele considerava que ele estavam apenas "brincando de guerra", nunca vendo uma guerra na sua forma mais violenta e barbára. Eles derrotaram o mais fraco de seus inimigos primeiro, e escravizou muitos dos sobreviventes,mas Caesar teve os outros- incluindo mulheres e crianças- mortos até o último deles, e seus restos foram empilhados. Quando Edward encurralou o próximo inimigo dos Blackfoot tribe, eles se recusaram a se entregar, então Caesar chamou um dos sobreviventes da outra tribo para falar sobre o destino de sua tribo. A outra tribo se rendeu, com medo de acontecer o mesmo a sua tribo. O conceito de guerra total era um tipo totalmente novo e terrível dos conflitos que as tribos já tinham enfrentado. Tanta brutalidade formaria o núcleo das táticas e filosofia da Caesar's Legion. Surpreendemente, Joshua Graham decidiu se juntar a Caesar como seu braço-direito, ele ficou conhecido como Malpais Legate. Enquanto Bill Calhon foi enviado de volta aos Followers para informar o que eles estavam fazendo, os outros seis foram mortos pela ordem do auto-proclamado Imperador. O recém-batizado Caesar formou sua Legion através das tribos conquistadas e das que decidiram se entregar com medo da total destruição. Ele usou o Commentarii como sua própria escritura, afinal quem iria saber que ele não era o Caesar original, e que sua "Roma" eram apenas cópias de uma antiga civilização? Caesar escolheu o conceito do Império Romano como um modelo para a Legion por causa de suas semelhanças com o que ele considerava o "status" do mundo pós-apocalíptico;ele acreditava que o conceito de individualismo não tinha lugar ao enfrentar os desafios do deserto.Ideologicamente, o Império Romano também apelou a ele pela sua capacidade de assimilar aqueles que conquistou; a destruição de identidades "tribais" era uma parte fundamental na estratégia de longo prazo para unificação da Legion.Ele tinha intenção de apagar suas identidades individuais, e repor todas com uma única cultura monoteísta, a Legion, onde habilidades individuais não tinham valor fora daquilo que eles ofereciam pelo conjunto. Pelo ano de 2250, Caesar declarou ele mesmo como "Filho de Marte", o deus da guerra romano, e 5 anos depois que ele estabilizou sua primeira capital em Flagstaff. Pelo ano de 2274, ele já tinha conquistado o norte de Arizona, o sudoeste de Colorado, oeste do Novo México e a parte leste de Utah, e ficou conhecido como "O Conquistador de 86 tribos", a Legion nunca havia encontrado um adversário a altura até enfrentar a NCR na Primeira batalha de Hoover Dam. Guerra com a NCR A NCR tinha dúvidas se eram reconhecidos como um adversário digno por Caesar. Caesar via sua campanha contra a NCR, semelhante ao do outro Julio César, na qual ele tomou o poder a si mesmo e atravessou o rio Rubicon e capturou Roma; tomando controle da República depois de anos lutando contra as tribos de Gália por mais de dois mil anos. Assim como o novo César que batalhou com as tribos miríades do leste e ia naquele momento cruzar o Rio Colorado e começar sua interminável luta para conquistar o Oeste e a NCR. Depois de destruir uma das sua maiores fortificações, o Fort Aradesh, as forças da Legion sobre o comando do Malpais Legate, marcharam contra a defesa da NCR no Hoover Dam, na tentativa de garantir esse ponto estratégico e de passagem do rio. No que ficaria conhecido como A Primeira Batalha de Hoover Dam, Malpais Legate incialmente tinha a vantagem, sendo capaz de empurrar a defesa da NCR para trás e mandar mais tropas para a barragem. Os líderes da NCR incluindo o 1st Recon e os Ncr Rangers executaram uma retirada estratégica sentido oeste, para Boulder City, por todo o tempo usando sua habilidade em tiros para matar os oficiais da Legion (principalmente Centurions e Decanii). O malpais Legate, ináptil a adaptar novas estratégias de combate, escolheu mandar seu legionaries irem pra cima dos Rangers, não sabendo que a cidade de Boulder City estava cheia de arapucas, deixando explosivos para a linha de frente dos legionaries, o que faria a Legion caminhar para uma verdadeira armadilha. Quando a Legion entrou na cidade a NCR acionou os explosivos, fazendo sérois machucados e acabando com sua ofensiva. As forças da NCR então contra-atacaram a Legion, Levando eles de volta para o Leste. Caesar, bravo com a falha de seu Legate Joshua Graham, fez dele o exemplo de que falhas nã seriam aceitas nem mesmo no rank mais alto. O Praetorian Guard cobriu ele em óleo, botou fogo nele e o jogou do Grande Canyon. No momento atual, em 2281, Caesar fez seu acampamento em Fortification Hill, obcecado em tomar posse de Hoover Dam e consequentemente de New Vegas e torna-la sua nova capital. Caesar está jogando as cartas mais cuidadosamente agora, e não vai dar a ordem para Lanius atacar Hoover Dam, pelo menos até que ele possa desenterrar os conteúdos que ficam na Securitron Vault embaixo de sua base. Caesar também precisa eliminar Mr. House, tentar formar uma aliança com os Boomers e a White Glove Society, destruir a Brotherhood of Steel, lidar com o tumor no seu cérebro e tentar assassinar o presidente Aaron Kimball. Filosofia Além de fracasso militar, o maior medo de Caesar é de ser acusado como uma fraude. Grande parte da Legion, excluindo aqueles de extrema confiança, não sabem que a cutura da Legion é formada por livros da Roma Antiga - eles acreditam que todos os costumes ensinados por Caesar foram ordem do próprio Marte. Qualquer coisa que digam que seja contrária a isso é considerada blasfemia. Embora alguns dos recém-escravos sejam céticos, eles não falam muito sobre isso, e seus filhos são tirados deles para serem criados por sacerdotes de Caesar. Secretamente, Caesar ainda não se sente como um verdadeiro Imperador da Roma - com sua nação de selvagens, ele ainda se considera um lider de uma simples tribo bárbara da Gália. Passando a controlar New Vegas, ele sentiu que finalmente iria formar a nação legítima dando a Legion a sua própria Roma - transformando eles de um exército nomade em um verdadeiro império; um militarista, patriárquico, imperialista, autocrático, culturalmente homogeneo império cujo imperador mantém poder indisputável - "A Paz Romana" que preveniria a humanidade de se machucar mais uma vez. E na NCR, eles acharam sua Carthage. Ele cita a NCR apenas como uma extensão da corrupção que existia durante o mundo antigo, e que estará, em sua visão cometendo os mesmos erros. Ele ve a NCR com as mesmas caracteristicas da República de Roma antes da conquista de Julio César; burocracia extensiva, corrupção e cheio de pessoas obcecadas por ganancia e ganhos pessoais. Ela existe como antítese da Legion e como o catalizador para mudar que apenas o confronto pode trazer; um conflito que ele vê como um produto inevitável dos dialetos hegelianos, é um conflito vital, não apenas para o futuro da Legion estrategicamente, mas também filosoficamente; a NCR é o primeiro de seus inimigos com o qual ele é realmente oposto ideologicamente, e o primeiro com o qual ele pode testar a força de sua Legion, assim como sua filosofia. Na sua visão, a NCR não tem um plano de longo prazo para acabar com os problemas da Mojave Wasteland - as bombas recomeçaram o progresso da humanidade e ele tem que mostrar alguma coisa nova. Ele acredita que a NCR é enfraquecida pela sua democracia, e que era ainda mais forte sob a regra dominante de sua segunda presidente -Tandi- cuja popularidade era tão grande que ele ficou quase sua vida inteira no poder da NCR e ninguém ousaria tirá-la do poder. Ele foi ensinado a venerá-la como uma criança e observou que ela era mais uma rainha que uma oficial eleita e esse é o poder centralizado que a nova civilização precisa. Interações com o jogador Visão geral das interações Quests *Render Unto Caesar: daqui em diante o jogador pode escolher apoiar Caesar e sua Legion. *Et Tumor, Brute?: Caesar tem um tumor letal no seu cérebro que precisa desesperadamente ser curado. *The House Always Wins, Wild Card: You and What Army?: Quando o jogador vai até The Fort Caesar acredita que ele tem outro peão para usar. Ele ordena que o Courier vá até estação de monitoramento de tempo subterrânea e destrua a Securitron vault. Quando Mr. House ou Yes Man entra em contato com você de dentro da estação e diz ao jogador para ativar todos os securitrons o jogador pode ou ajudar um dos dois ou obedecer Caesar, de qualquer modo o tremor causado por qualquer uma das opçoes, vai fazer Caesar acreditar que o trabalho está feito. * Return to Sender: Se Caesar estiver morto, o jogador pode completar a quest sem que o Chief Hanlon se suicide. * I Forgot to Remember to Forget: Se Caesar estiver morto, 2 pontos de companheiro são ganhos, o que ajuda na quest pessoal de Craig Boone. Inventário Matando Caesar Se você conseguir matar Caesar os efeitos no jogo são bem pequenos, (embora o final da Legion seja brutalmente mudado) pelo fato que Caesar, como líder da Legion, não interfere mais diretamente nos confrontos. *Julie Farkas exclama "Então o Grande Caesar morreu..." e segue dizendo que ela duvida que isso interfira no ataque iminente. *Se voce sugerir ao Mr. House matar Caesar antes que ele morra, Mr House vai responder "(Ele) não quer que você toque em um fio de cabelo daquele homem, nem que você ache um." Ele considera Caesar como uma grande distração para a NCR. *Se você matar Caesar pelo Mr. House durante as várias quests "The House Always Wins", voce pode retornar ao Mr. House e dizer que matou Caesar. Ele simplesmente diz que essa é uma interferência minima e não irá interferir na Segunda Batalha de Hoover Dam, e não oferece recompensa ou punição pelo ato. *Se você matar Caesar, Mr. New Vegas vai dizer: "ainda é desconhecido como o assassino conseguiu evitar a segurança", mesmo se voce matá-lo num ataque direto ao Fort. *Se você matar Caesar enquanto Boone for seu companheiro, ele vai dizer provocadamente, "Polegares para baixo, seu filho da puta!", se referindo ao gesto que era conhecido por chamar a execução de um gladiador derrotado na Roma Antiga, embora esse gesto significasse "piedade" ou "armas para baixo". Sequencialmente Boone terá mais opções de dialogo quando selecionar a opção "Talk". Ele ainda dirá que a morte de Caesar terá poucos efeitos ao ataque de Hoover Dam, mas admite que aproveitou muito. Voce ainda vai ganhar dois pontos que ajudam a liberar a quest pessoal do Boone: I Forgot to Remember to Forget. *Tem um diálogo, se você falar com o Legate Lanius dizendo: "Então, Caesar está dando ordens de sua cova?" - uma indicação de que Mr. House estava certo e que a morte de Caesar não passou de um contra-tempo. Ainda, House vai dizer que Lanius é um líder muito inferior a Caesar, e não vai demorar para a Legion ser exterminada. *Caleb McCaffery te cumprimenta: "Todos saudam o assassino de Caesar". *Marcus remarca que a Legion seguia Caesar, e não seus ideais e por isso com a morte de Caesar a Legion acabaria - porém talvez não agora. *Os NCR trooper vão dizer: "Queria estar lá para ver ele morrer. Que babaca." *Chairmen vão dizer "Este/Esta é o/a cara/moça que matou Caesar!" *Francine Garret diz "aqui está uma por conta da casa por derrubar Caesar, servindo direito por tratar as mulheres como gado" e te dará uma garrafa de Whiskey. *James Garret te dará uma garrafa de bebida, a exemplo de sua irmã. *Alguns viajantes na Strip vão comentar: "Agora que você matou aquele desgraçado do Caesar, a Strip finalmente irá florescer." *White Gloves no Ultra-Luxe vão dizer: " Eu ouvi que você matou Caesar, é verdade que ele usava uma peruca?" *Se Caesar estiver morto, McCredie no Camp Golf, irá te cumprimentar pelo excelente trabalho, Mags vai dizer: "Eu ouvi que Caesar morreu, temos que agradecer a você pelo favor... bom trabalho." *Em Honest Hearts você pode dizer a Joshua Graham que você viu Caesar morrer. Ele não vai reagir muito as notícias, mas admite que achava que iria morrer antes dele. Ele ainda remarca que a morte de Caesar são boas novas para o deserto. Ele também enfatiza que sem Caesar a Legion vai acabar. Você não poe fazer o reverso, se matar Joshua Graham, Caesar não apresenta nenhuma opção de dialogo o envolvendo (mas ele ainda menciona Caesar na batalha final contra os White Legs. *Se o jogador falr com a Lily, ela vai falar que Leo pensa que haverá mais pessoas para matar e que o jogador deveria tomar cuidado. *No final de Lonesome Road se voce falar com Ulysses você pode dizer que Caesar morreu, ele não irá ficar bravo, embora tenha sido formado lá, ele diz que o leste pode acabar, mas é muito cedo pra dizer qualquer coisa, e também diz que ao menos que voce mate Lanius ele não vai te agradecer. Notas *A doença do Caesar pode se descoberta se voce tem habilidade de Medicine suficiente, mas algumas vezes a doença dele vai incomodar tanto que ele vai interromper a conversa e se deitar. Voce pode falar com ele, mencionando que você acha que tem alguma coisa errada, mas ele vai se deitar de novo e te alertar pra não falar com ele de novo, se voce insistir, Caesar vai chamar seus guardas para atacarem voce. *Membros da Legion pronunciam o nome de Caesar /ˈkaizar/, do jeito clássico latino, enfatizando o ditongo. Pessoas que o conheciam antes da Legion, e as pessoas em geral, pronunciam do jeito americano /ˈsiːzər/. *Caesar é um dos personagens que o jogador precisa comer para conseguir o Perk Meat of Champions. *E possível completar as quests da Legion mesmo sendo odiado por eles. Mas isso é apenas uma vez na Strip onde você ganha a Mark of Caesar. *Caesar tem respeito pelo presidente Aaron Kimball, o chamando de "um homem de potencial". Ele acredita que Aaron seria muito mais poderoso se tivesse conquistado o poder ao invés de ter sido eleito. *Se você completou as quests Restoring Hope e I Put a Spell on You (pelo lado da NCR), Caesar vai mencionar como você trouxe problemas para a Legion. Isso também acontece completando Birds of a Feather, matando Dead Sea (sendo durante ou não a quest Restoring Hope), quebrando a aliança com os Great Khans durante a quest Oh My Papa, completando How Little We Know do lado do Cachino, ou matando Vulpes Inculta. *Ele vai se tornar hostil se você se recusar a trabalhar com ele duas vezes. *Caesar clama que é o filho de Marte. O orginal Julio César clamava ser descendente da deusa Vênus. *Se você tentar pickpocket Caesar enquanto ele te ve, ele automaticamente se tornará hostil. *O karma de Caesar é neutro (confirmado pelo GECK). Isso pode estar relacionado ao livro Dante's Inferno, onde o verdadeiro César está encontrado no primeiro círculo do inferno. Nesse círculo estão aqueles que não são cristãos,mas que não são pecadores e os pagãos virtuosos. *Numa citação, Caesae fala sobre o Rio Rubicon, que Julio César atravessou e foi iniciada as guerras civis de Roma. Foi lá também que as famosas palavras - "Alea iacta est - foram ditas. Citações notáveis *"'' Eu fui ensinado que era minha responsabilidade trazer a tocha da sabedoria para o deserto. Eu posso ter levado a parte da tocha um pouco mais literalmente do que eles pretendiam." *"''Como um antropologista e linguista, minha função era aprender os dialetos das tribos do Grande Canyon. Mas que perda de tempo!" *"Eu mostrei a eles a verdadeira guerra. Como eu disse, você pode aprender muito lendo livros velhos." *"In hoc signo taurus vinces" - Sobre este símbolo, o touro, você pode vencer. *"Teses e antíteses. O Rio Colorado é o meu Rio Rubicon. O conselho da NCR seria erradicado, mas a nova síntese vai mudar a Legion também... de um exército nomade básico para uma força militar estável que protege os seus cidadãos, e o poder de seu ditador." Aparições Caesar aparece apenas em Fallout: New Vegas e é mencionado nos add-ons Honest Hearts e Lonesome Road, e era para aparecer no Fallout 3 Van Buren, que era produzido pela Black Isle Studios mas foi cancelado. Nos Bastidores *John R. Gonzalez escreveu Caesar e Joshua Sawyer pediu para que Caesar apresentasse a sua interpretação dos dialetos Hegelianos. *Caesar, sem surpresas, possui um monte de coincidências com o antigo César. Por exemplo, o César histórico sofreu por uma doença parecida com a descrita no jogo. Ele tinha dores de cabeça, apagões, e as vezes até convulsões. Em termos de aparência, César era careca e tinha un nariz aquilino, sinal de nobreza na antiga Roma. Uma coisa interessante é que Caesar tem 55 anos em 2281, e Julio Cesar foi assassinado aos 56 anos no dia 15 de março de 44 A.C. *Metzger, o líder do Slavers Guild do The Den, era pra ser chamado Caesar. *Embora Caesar clame ser o filho de Marte, Julio Cesar se clamava um descendente da deusa Vênus. O nome Julio era clamado ser descendente da família de Ascanius, um filho de Aeneas, cujo pai era Anchises e sua mãe era Venus (mitologicamente). Galeria Caesar and guards.jpg|Caesar, cercado pelos Praetorian. King of Clubs.jpg|Carta da Edição de Colecionador Caesar.png|Render de Caesar no GECK FNV_Legion_golden_coin.png|Caesar numa moeda da Legion (Aureus) Render Unto Caesar.png|Caesar e Vault Boy na conquista/troféu da missão Render Unto Caesar de:Caesar en:Caesar es:César fi:Caesar fr:Caesar it:Caesar pl:Cezar ru:Цезарь uk:Цезар zh:恺撒 Category:Personagens de Fallout: New Vegas Category:Personagens apenas mencionados em Honest Hearts Category:Personagens da Caesar's Legion Category:Personagens do Fort Category:Followers of the Apocalypse Category:Personagens Humanos Category:Personagens do Van Buren Category:Antagonistas